Make This Place Your Home
by The Imaginative Babbler
Summary: A songfic using Home by Phillip Phillips concerning our season 1 original team of 6 and their mentors. Bonding and Daddy Bats!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters, their backstories, or the song Home. That song is by Phillip Phillips and the rest is by D.C. Comics. This is just a fanfiction based off a song and what I know of the characters. Some of you might be wondering why the lyrics have been deleted. I was recently reported on and cannot use the song lyrics on the story. A disclaimer doesn't cut it either. A group called the eliminators checked my story and saw it was against the rules so I needed to delete the lyrics. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 1: Robin and Bruce**

What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. What did Bruce Wayne, the Batman know about kids? Nothing, absolutely nothing. But when he saw what had happened that night he knew that kid needed a home. He needed someone who understood what it was to watch you parents leave their lives behind, leave you behind, what it was like to watch your parents die right in front of your eyes. So Bruce decided to bring the kid home. Imagine his shock when he found out the kid was in Juvie Hall!

Bruce brought Dick home as soon as possible but neither really interacted and when they did it was strange and awkward. They ate breakfast together then Bruce went to work. Then they ate dinner together most nights before Dick went to bed and Bruce went to his other work. Alfred kept Dick company and he and the child grew close. But he realized what it was that the child actually needed.

"Master Bruce, where are you going?"

"Gotham needs the Batman."

"While Master Richard needs a father."

"I can't give him that. I can give him something else he truly needs though. I can bring his parents killer to justice."

"I'm not sure you are correct, Master Bruce." Alfred sighed sensing this argument was over and turned to walk upstairs and through the grandfather clock.

One night as Bruce headed inside from a long night of punching thugs and was getting ready to collapse on the bed he heard a blood-curling scream. It was coming from Dick's room. Bruce put down everything and ran. Was his little boy okay? Was someone attacking the manor? Bruce arrived in the room to see the little boy tossing and turning drenched in sweat. He was having a nightmare.

"Nu! Mami! Tati! Nu!" Dick cried out in his sleep.

Pained by his own memories, Bruce felt tears in his eyes. Why did such a wonderful boy have to suffer such a horrible thing? Bruce picked up Dick in his arms and tried to soothe him.

"Shh.. Shh… Dickie. Your safe. Your home safe in the manor. It'll be fine."

"Bbbbruce?"

"It's okay Dick. Everything's fine. "

"They fell. They fell. Why?"

"It's okay Dickie. Hey look at me. Yes they are gone. But they still are watching over you. They love you just like I do."

"I love you too Bruce."

The little boys whimpering calmed down for a while. Bruce decided to lie down and fell asleep next to his ward. He woke up the next morning with Dick's head on his chest and Bruce's arm around him. Somehow this felt right. Bruce was pretty sure Alfred had pictures by now. He would have to get a copy. Smirking Bruce woke Dick up so they could have breakfast together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wally and Barry**

Barry was in shock. He had just received a call from Iris his wife. Their nephew Wally was in the hospital. So Barry did what he did best. He ran. As soon as he got home he changed and picked up Iris before stopping in the alley behind the hospital.

"What happened?" Barry asked panicked but only received a glare from Iris.

"You should know it's your fault!" Iris screeched.

"What? Tell me the whole story." Barry was extremely confused.

Barry finally figured out what had happened. Wally had been found after being hit by lightning doused in chemicals as well. Iris had recognized the circumstances because they were the same one that made him Flash. His nephew must have found journal and copied his experiment.

"Oh Wally!" Barry said, "How could you be so stupid?"

Wally had just woken up the first time after the accident and Barry had decided the boy needed to know it wasn't safe. So those were his first words to the gangly redhead 11 year old in the hospital bed. It was hard to see that those words hurt the boy instead of making him understand.

"Wally, I'm not mad at you. Just upset and scared."

"Really? Mom and Dad are mad. Dad yelled at me." Wally looked like he wanted to say more but kept his mouth shut.

"Why? Wally, you should never put yourself in such danger. You had us all worried."

"I wanted to be like you. The flash is my hero and so are you. Now I know you're the same person. Did the experiment work do I have super speed? If I do can I be your sidekick?"

"Wally keep it down. Secret Identity remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well did it work?"

"We'll have to test it to figure it out. The only sign you show is hyper metabolism. We'll check it out. First we need to tell the truth to your parents."

"No please, Uncle Barry. Dad will be so mad. He hates the Flash. He's scary. Please?"

"Fine." This just confirmed what Barry thought. Wally was having issues with his parents. Judging from the other marks that were found on his body, old bruises and semi healed bones, he was probably suffering from abuse.

Rudolph West had finally been arrested. Barry and Iris were to take Wally home today. They had made up one of their two guest bedrooms for Wally to use from now on. Barry really just wanted to make sure the kid was eating enough. If he had superspeed he could pass out easily with out the right amount of calories. So when he got back with Wally there was a huge meal waiting for both of them courtesy of Iris. Definitely the right way to welcome someone home, because this was Wally's home now. No matter what.

Wally had been settling in nicely. His super speed had been tested as well. He was definitely a speedster, but would never really be as fast as Barry. They had been training together and Wally had convinced Barry to let him become his sidekick. Kid Flash would debut later this year. It was late at night and Barry was returning from a final patrol of the city when he saw Wally sitting up in his bed.

"You ok Kiddo?"

"Uncle Barry, is Dad going to come back? Will he be mad I got super powers?"

"Wally, you are safe now. You live here with me and Iris and are never going back to your parents."

"Never?"

"We can visit them if you want. They are still your mom and dad. But you are never going back. I can't risk you like that."

"Thanks Uncle Barry." Wally smiled but then his stomach grumbled.

"You hungry?"

"Always." Barry laughed at Wally's answer.

"I know the feeling. You up to going to Mexico for some Enchiladas?"

"Ready." Wally had sped and gotten in to his new Kid Flash suit.

"Race you."

"Aw Uncle Barry. No fair! You got a head start."


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to do a Roy and Oliver chapter but I was having a lot of trouble with it. I will just continue with the original team in order of when they became sidekicks. I also know that you guys may be upset about the last chapter but it is popular fanon. I am not trying to do anything and I think Wally has forgiven his parents and would live with them but they are not equipped for a speedster in the house. I don't know a lot about Kaldur's backstory so I tried my best. I hope you like it. Info from YJ wiki but apparently my Wally and Dick timelines were wrong. His parents died when they were ten and he became robin that year. Wally is different and his powers came in at the age of 13.**

 **Chapter 3: Kaldur and Orin**

Orin had been patrolling Shayeris, a district of his kingdom Atlantis when he heard a child's cry. Deciding to check it out he entered a home to an outrageous sight. A woman was lying on the floor with blood pouring out of her head where she had obviously been struck. Orin swam over to try to stop the bleeding though he knew there was no hope.

"Tell me your name. Do you know who did this to you?"

"I am Shailaina, it was my husband. His name is Calvin Durham."

Orin's eyes darkened. This woman was the wife of a dangerous criminal, one of the right hands to Black Manta. Did she know? Her eyes told him she did but as she breathed one last time her eyes smiled and turned to look elsewhere. Orin closed her eyes but followed her gaze. Hiding in a cabinet was a child. Orin approached carefully.

"Hello, what is your name?"

"I am Kaldurham. Is my mother alright?" The child whimpered when Orin's face darkened.

"Come here Kaldurham. I will take care of you. My name is Orin."

"King Orin?" The child's eyes widened in awe and Orin chuckled. How could a child emotions change so fast?

"Yes young one. Come we will take you to the palace and take care of you there for now."

"The palace? Wow." The child started swimming weakly after Orin and that is when he realized he was hurt as well.

"Come, let me carry you. You are hurt."

Kaldur was scooped up into Orin's arms and the two made their way towards the palace. The royal guard that had been with Orin put Shailana's body into a body bag so a funeral could be arranged.

Kaldurham was sent to the mandatory military service of atlantis and later the school of sorcery when Mera realized his potential. Orin kept an eye on the boy. Something great would come out of him one day.

Years had passed. Kaldurham was now around 15. He had been learning at the sorcery school for 7 years now. He had made two great friends. Tula and Garth, though he hoped Tula would develop into something more. The three of them had been training together when the attack from Oceanmaster started.

All three watched and fought henchman but watched in shock as their king was weakened and realized he was losing. Sensing no one else would help Kaldurham and Garth stepped in. Using the skills they had been practicing for years they helped King Orin beat Oceanmaster. Everyone had watched in awe as magic clashed with weapons, punch against spell, the two worked to the point of exhaustion. Oceanmaster finally fled sensing defeat. Garth and Kaldur where worshipped as heroes of Atlantis. At a dinner in honor of the two King Orin pulled them aside to talk.

"You have both shown exceptional skill and courage."

"Thank you my king." Both replied putting their fist to their forehead in the tradiotional show of respect.

"I have been thinking of taking a child partner, or sidekick like some colleagues on the surface. Would either of you be willing to accept the job?"

"I am sorry to refuse my king. My place is at the school."

"I understand. Kaldurham?"

Kaldurham was about to refuse when he remembered the day King Orin helped him and his mother. He wanted to help people like King Orin helped him. Sending an apologetic grin to Garth he turned to Aquaman.

"It would be my honor, my king."

"Great. You will be my companion and partner. We shall arrange a room for you at the palace. I believe your old one is still available."

"You remember me?" Kaldurahm was shocked. The king had probably had saved hundreds like him yet he remembered him and the room he had stayed in at the palace for a few weeks?

"Of course. You are not easy to forget. I have been keeping my eye on you for a while. I was going to offer you this position any way in a few months but it seemed Oceanmaster wanted to make fate happen faster."

The next day Kaldur gathered his belongings, said his goodbyes and left to the palace to begin his new life.

Kaldur'ahm had been working on the surface for a year now under the name Aqualad. Now he had come home to visit his friends. Garth and Tula had been excited to see him and compare what they had learnt from their respective mentors. Kaldur (as he had been dubbed by the other sidekicks) had been upset to learn he was no longer more advanced than Garth. He and Tula had once been tied for the top of their class. Instead of letting his disappointment show he shared stories of the surface. His friends listened with awe and laughed as he described his surface friends the other sidekicks.

Aqualad looked at his protégée. The boy he was starting to see as his son. The boy was obviously uncomftorable. He knew this would happen, it had happened to him when he started to work on the surface. He was going to talk to the boy after. So when the feast ended and before they retired to their quarters Kaldur was pulled aside.

"Kaldur'ahm are you all right?"

"No my king," Kaldur had to be honest, "I was shocked to realize all that I have missed."

"The burden of being a hero my boy. You need to understand. You will never really truly be home here or there. There will always be a part of you in both worlds."

"I understand, my King." Kaldur said disappointed not really understanding. How could he not think of Tula and Garth while on the surface, and Robin, Wally and Roy while home in Atlantis?

"Come, shall we have a sparring match before we retire?"

"I accept." Kaldur smirked drawing his water bearers.

 **AN:**

 **Thank you all for reading. This went from a story about Dick and Bruce, too a story about side kicks and mentors. Then it went to the original sidekicks and mentors. So I am done, I can push my self to do more here.**


End file.
